


Stranger Things Have Happened

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape, Guardian Angel, M/M, Poorly researched religious facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being almost raped outside his work place, Gerard is saved by a tattooed punk who says he’s his guardian angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things Have Happened

“Well, you’re a pretty one, aren’t ya? Bet you’ll scream nice and loud.” 

I whimpered when the tall man stroked my face. He had dragged me into the alley behind the movie store I worked at. All I wanted to do was get to my car and go home, maybe have a nice long superhero movie night with my brother, but no. I had to go and get snatched by some sicko pervert with bad breath. “P-please don’t hurt me,” I begged him.

He chuckled at me and grabbed my hair. I yelped and cringed as he tossed me to the ground. “Oh, don’t worry. I won’t ‘hurt’ ya,” he sneered and crouched down next to me, “I just wanna have a taste of ya.” He grabbed my arms and held them above my head. I squirmed and tried to fight back, but he was a lot stronger than he looked. 

My body froze up when I felt my jeans being shoved down my hips. “P-please! Don’t! S-Stop!” I cried, twisting my body this way and that way. A hard punch to the jaw was the next thing I felt. I cried out as I tasted blood. He ripped my briefs down my hips, the elastic tearing in his rush, and I clenched my eyes shut. I heard his belt clinking and his zipper a few seconds later. I screamed when he roughly flipped me over, my elbows scraping against the pavement.

My whole body tensed up and I started praying for someone, anyone to come save me.

The sliding of sneakers on wet pavement and a dull thunk followed by a groan was all I heard in the next few seconds.

“Hey,” a soft, slightly nasally voice spoke, “you okay, man?”

A hand touched my shoulder and I jerked away quickly, flipping over and backing away. There was a young man, maybe a few years younger than me, crouched in front of me. He wasn’t looking at me though. He was making a face and looking up at the building.

“You, uh. You might wanna cover yourself up,” he coughed, scratching the back of his neck.

I looked down and jumped. “Shit!” I rush to yank my underwear and jeans up, cursing at myself. “Fucking great. First, I almost get raped then some kid sees my junk. Best weekend ever,” I mumble under my breath. The kid starts snickering to himself and I glare at him. “Oh yeah, real fucking funny, kid!” I growl, pushing myself up off the ground.

The guy who attacked me was unconscious on the ground, a large knot on his forehead and a plank of wood next to him. 

“First off, I saved your virgin ass from having his diseased infested dick in it and secondly, I’m not a kid,” he smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

He followed me out to the parking lot and I got a good look at him. He had a lot of tattoos, and I mean _a lot_. His arms were covered and he had a good few on his hands and fingers, plus I saw at least one on each side of his neck and maybe even one on the back. His hair was black and shaggy, curling slightly around his ears and he was short. I’m not a giant but this guy was at least four or five inches shorter than me. He stood next to my car as I pulled my keys out. “What?! Are you following me? Do you want a thanks for saving ‘my virgin ass’?” I snapped at him. “Who the fuck are you anyway?”

He didn’t flinch when I yelled, only smiled at me. It was really creepy. “A thanks would be nice, but I know that’s not your style,” he said, holding is hand out. “And, you’re clearly too high strung to drive right now so hand over the keys.”

“Now you’re robbing me? Some fucking savior you are,” I gawked. “You never told me who you are.”

He sighed and snatched my keys from my hand. I barely even saw him move. “I’m not robbing you, dumb ass, I’m driving you home. And I’m Frank Iero, your guardian angel,” he replied, unlocking the driver’s side door. “Now get your unraped virgin ass in the car,” he said, sliding into the driver’s seat. 

I stood there for a few seconds longer watching the young man as he started my car. He did it with ease and he even knew about its little kink with the steering wheel.

“Now, Gerard!” he snapped causing me to jump. I ran around to the other side of my car and opened the door, sliding in. I buckled up and stared over at him. He adjusted the seat and turned the radio on, switching it to the CD player and cranking the volume up before he pulled out of the parking lot.

 _This kid is fucking nuts! Guardian angel? Yeah fucking right. Nut job is more like it. But how does he know my name? Maybe he’s a stalker serial killer or something. Oh shit! Why did I get in the car with him?! I’m gonna die now! Fuck! Can my life get any worse?!_ I didn’t notice I was shrinking away from him until he said something.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, honest to God. I’m just taking you home, Gerard,” he said softly. I glanced over at him and saw a soft smile gracing his lips.

“How… how do you know my name?” I asked cautiously, relaxing slightly.

He giggled softly, “I told you. I’m your guardian angel. I know every thing about you.”

_He seems sincere but there was no such thing as guardian angels or any of that religious bullshit._

“Don’t be so sure, Gerard.” 

I jumped and gripped my seatbelt. “You can read my mind?”

He nodded and smiled. “Yep, it’s a special connection we have with our humans. Yours is the only mind in the world I can read, apart from my own, obviously.” We were silent the rest of the drive. 

My mind was still reeling with this new information. _Surely he couldn’t be a_ real _angel. I mean, that’s just crazy. There’s no way!_ Frank was humming along to Black Sabbath when I looked up at him. _Well, at least he has great taste in music._ I heard him giggle softly and I knew he heard my thought.

“We’re here,” he said, turning the car into a driveway. My driveway. He cut the engine off and stepped out of the car, locking the door. 

I followed him out, locking my own door, and walked around the front of the car. “Um, thanks. Fo-for saving me back there,” I blushed, resting my fingers on the hood of my car. The heat under my fingers was taking my mind off the heat in my face.

“No problem, it’s what I’m here for,” he said. I looked up and he was smiling brightly.

“Would you like to come in? I mean, if you don’t have to be somewhere else, that is,” I mumbled.

“I don’t know,” he giggled. God, it was a cute laugh. “Inviting me in after our first date. Makes me think you’re trying to get in my pants.”

I blushed heavily and shook my head. “No! No no-nothing like that! I sw-swear it!” I stuttered, waving my hands wildly in the air.

My face was grabbed quickly and pulled forward, Frank’s laugh ceasing instantly when our lips pressed together. “I kinda want you to get in my pants though,” he whispered, licking my lip. His arms snaked around my neck and I placed my hands on his hips, our mouths working together. “C’mon, let’s go inside before we both catch a cold,” he said, pulling away. He grabbed my hand and tugged me up the walkway, unlocking my front door and pulling us both inside. 

The lock clicked behind us and I suddenly felt awkward again. I started picking at my jacket sleeve, looking around my living room, thinking of something to say. “So, uh, if you’re an angel, how come you don’t have wings or a halo?”

I heard Frank laughing as he flopped down on the couch. “Oh, you know. Don’t wanna scare the mortals and all,” he giggled.

I still thought he was really just some crazy stalker, but I played along. “Oh, okay. Um, do you want a drink?” I offered, walking into the kitchen.

“Nah, I’m good,” was the reply I got. 

I nodded to myself and pulled out a bottle of water. “Do-do you have a place t-to stay?” I stuttered out, opening my drink.

Frank was leaning over the back of the couch, arms dangling and a wide grin on his face. “You know you don’t have to be scared of me. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

I nodded again and took a gulp of water. “Yeah, yeah. I-I know. It’s just… I find the whole guardian angel thing hard to believe,” I started and he raised his eyebrows. His perfectly shaped eyebrows that rested over his beautiful green-brown eyes. I blinked and shook my head, pacing the small room. “If you’re really an angel, why can I see you? Or is this the whole ‘City of Angels’ deal where you show up, we have sex and then I die? ‘Cause, I gotta tell ya, I don’t really feel like getting hit by a semi.”

Frank had started laughing half way through and he was currently doubled over on the couch. “Oh my fucking God! City of Angels? Are you fucking kidding me?!” he giggled, holding his stomach. I huffed and crossed my arms, sitting on the couch. “Okay, one, do I look like Nicolas Cage? I’m not wearing some black trench coat, am I? Plus, you have more of a Christina Ricci look as opposed to Meg Ryan,” he snickered. “No, this isn’t some ‘City of Angels’ deal. I’m just here to watch over you and make sure you stay safe,” he smiled, sliding closer to me.

I licked my lips and cleared my throat. “Well, you don’t really look like an angel if you ask me,” I mumbled, looking away and drinking my water.

“I chose a form you’d be comfortable with. And I know you have a thing for tattoos even if you’re scared of needles,” he smirked.

I blushed heavily. Not even Mikey knew about my thing for tattoos. And I wanted to keep it that way.

“I also know your fantasies,” Frank whispered, his lips brushing my ear, “like, how you wanna tie me to your bed, slip a cock ring on me and fuck me raw.” His hand slid up my thigh and squeezed roughly.

“Oh god,” I gasped. My face was on fire and my jeans were getting tighter. Frank started kissing my neck, sucking on the skin every few seconds, his hand pressing my zipper into my dick. “Oh, oh fuck. No!” I jumped up from the couch, shoving him away. I was panting and hard and I could barely think straight.

Frank remained on the couch, watching me with curious eyes. I ran to the linen closet and grabbed out a pillow and cover, dropping them on the couch. 

“Here, um, y-you can sleep on the couch. If you want anything to eat or drink, feel free to use my kitchen,” I said. My voice was slightly high from trying to remain calm and I kept my eyes off the younger man as I mumbled to myself and headed into my room. I shut the door behind me and kicked my shoes off before hiding under my cover.

 _I’m a fucking loser. God Gerard, what is wrong with you? A hot guy starts making out with you and you stop him? And he has gorgeous tattoos. Fuck, even if he is some creepy stalker, he’s still fucking hot!_ I groaned into my pillow and curled up into a ball, ignoring my aching dick.

~

“Hey Gerard! Wake the fuck up man!” Mikey’s annoying yet lovable voice yelled in my ear.

I flailed around momentarily before opening my eyes. My younger brother was standing next to my bed, arms crossed over his chest.

“M-mikey? What time is it?” I asked, reaching for my phone. It wasn’t on my nightstand.

“It’s after eleven. I thought we were gonna have a movie night last night? How come you didn’t call and say it was cancelled?” he asked, helping me out of bed.

I was still in my work clothes. I creased my brow and thought for a minute. “Oh Mikey! I had the weirdest fucking dream last night! First someone tried to rape me outside work as I left then this tattooed kid named Frank saved me and drove me home, and then, here’s the real kicker. He said he was an angel, Mikey. My guardian fucking angel, none the less!” I laughed, yanking my dirty shirt off. 

“Yeah, that’s great,” he said, holding out a clean shirt.

I pulled the new one on, talking again. “I’m sorry. Am I boring you with my dream?” I poked him in the side with little reaction.

“No, it’s just this Frank guy is sitting on your couch,” he said, jerking his head towards the living room.

I froze then started laughing. “Yeah right, Mikes. Nice try.” Mikey didn’t laugh.

“Um, hey, Gerard?” a soft, nasally voice called from my doorway. My head snapped to the door and my jaw dropped. It was him. My guardian angel. Frank. “Uh, s-sorry if I came on too strong last night. It’s just, most guardian angels tend to fall in love with their humans and I just couldn’t help myself,” he mumbled, wringing his hands and staring at the carpet. Mikey slipped out of the room, pushing Frank inside, and shut the door. “I-I’ve been in love with you since you were about fifteen with no way of even being near you. This is the first time I’ve come to Earth and, oh God. I sound like a cheesy Lifetime movie,” he laughed softly. “I-I can show you,” he said, lifting his head to look at me.

“Show me what?” I asked. He looked so nervous and I kinda really wanted to hold him close.

“My wings! To prove I’m your angel! I don’t have a halo but only my human can see my wings!” he grinned excitedly. 

My eyes widened at the thought. _Wings? Real angel wings?!_ I nodded slowly at Frank and his smile grew even larger. He stepped closer to me, into the center of the room, and closed his eyes. After he took a deep breath, I heard a soft humming then the sound of a flock of birds taking flight. I looked around my room, feeling a gush of wind but saw my window was still closed.

“Gerard?” Frank said softly and I turned back to him.

“Holy shit,” I gasped. There they were. Wings. Real fucking angel wings! They were so fucking beautiful too. Pure white, glowing slightly and huge. He had them folded and they were still taller than him. At least a foot and a half over his head and the tips were trailing on the carpet. “So beautiful,” I said, reaching forward. Frank blushed then started moaning softly when I touched his right wing. I jerked my hand back and he whimpered.

“Please. Don’t stop,” he begged. His eyes were shining and his lower lip was quivering. 

I reached my hand out again, slowly petting his wing. It was soft, really soft. Not what I expected wings to feel like. Not that I thought I’d ever touch an angel’s wings. Frank was moaning softly again and his body was practically vibrating. I only had a split second warning before he pounced on me, sending us both onto my bed. He attacked my lips and begged me to keep touching his wings. I wrapped my arms around his back and gently grabbed both wings at the base, earning an extra loud moan as well as a thrust downwards from his hips.

Mikey yelled something vaguely like “Leaving now! Movie night next Friday!” before the front door slammed.

Frank had pulled off both of our shirts and was working on my jeans. I’m not sure how he even got his off but my brain wasn’t in my head at the moment. Within a few minutes, we were both naked on my bed, the covers bunching up under my back as I moved up the bed. I kept my hands on his wings, rubbing the soft feathers gently and squeezing them whenever Frank’s dick slid against mine. I was squeezing them a lot, actually. Frank was practically riding me, moaning and whimpering into my mouth.

“Ah fuck-I need…” Frank lunged over to my nightstand and ripped the drawer open. Most of the contents and the drawer itself ended up on the floor. “Fuck!” he shouted, reaching down and grabbing something off the floor. “Finally,” he breathed out, sitting up on my hips. 

He had a white bottle in one hand, turned upside down and the clear liquid pouring into his other hand and oh! It was my lube! We were really gonna do this? Oh- “Fuck!” I gasped out when he grabbed my dick, stroking it quickly.

“Yeah? Yeah…” he whispered, taking his hand off me. I glanced up at him and- _Jesus fucking Christ!_ He had his hand between his legs. He was stretching himself, moaning softly and wincing a little. “Mmm yeah,” he whispered again, grabbing me with his other hand and lining my cock up with his ass. My hands instantly flew to his hips as he lowered himself.

“Oh God! Fu-uck!” I never knew someone could be so hot inside. It was almost too much for my senses and my dick. I felt like I would explode from the pressure alone.

Frank slowly lowered himself, steadying himself by placing his hands on my chest. I watched his wings quiver as he moaned and gasped out. They continued to shake slightly even as he stopped moving, his ass resting on my hips. “Oh fuuck… They never told me it’d feel this good,” he smiled, leaning down and kissing me quickly. “Ready, Gee?” he asked, a small smirk gracing his lips.

No one ever called me ‘Gee’ anymore. I kinda liked it when he did. I nodded and rubbed his hips as he started to roll them forwards and backwards. Soft pants and moans were coming from both of us as we worked into a steady rhythm. Experimentally, I jerked my hips up. Frank yelped out and his wings twitched wildly.

“Do… do that again!” he panted, raising his ass and bringing it back down at the exact second I jerked my hips up again. “OH GOD!! Keep doing t-that! P-please!” he yelled out.

I didn’t wanna disappoint him, not when he felt so amazing. I kept snapping my hips up into his, holding him tightly. He fell forward and pressed our mouths together. Not really kissing me, just pressing them together for the contact. I slid my arms up his back and rubbed his wings again, earning a strangled moan from the smaller man as well as a quick thrust down onto my dick. His ass muscles clenched around me at the same time his wings spread out fully, vibrating roughly. I heard my lamp hitting the floor but my mind was focused on the pressure and the fact that Frank had came on my stomach. I followed shortly after him, filling him completely before he pulled off and attacked my lips again.

“Mmnh-Frank,” I panted out, petting his wings gently. They were vibrating under my touch. Frank pulled away a few minutes later, breathing heavily and grinning. “So, are your wings always this sensitive?”

“Only when you touch them and more so when I’m extremely horny,” he giggled, kissing my jaw lazily. “Mm… right now, though, I’m tired,” he yawned and rolled over beside me.

I reached down and grabbed the cover, pulling it over us and wrapped Frank up in my arms. His wings were stretched out behind him, the ends most likely resting on the ground. “Frank?” I asked softly and he mumbled. “Does this make us sinners?”

He snuggled up closer to me, hugging my waist. “No… not sinners,” he mumbled out.

“How about boyfriends?” I whispered, hoping he wouldn’t hear me.

“Mmm… boy…friends… forever,” he smiled into my chest as his breathing evened out. He’d fallen asleep. I smiled and kissed his forehead, drifting off to sleep myself.


End file.
